


Jessica Moore (2005 to 2025)

by MarmeLady_Orange



Series: Nephilim Nation [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood and Gore, Character Deaths (but they’re mean so that’s okay), F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inner Dialogue, Isolation, Kidnapping, Murder, Mutilation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Referenced Mpreg, Rescue, Sexual Slavery, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, angel possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:10:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarmeLady_Orange/pseuds/MarmeLady_Orange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam Winchester said it, Jessica Moore was broken when she came to live with them at the Bunker. Here’s why. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica Moore (2005 to 2025)

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the many time stamps I intend on writing about the Breeding Angels characters and events. I might as well tell you now, most of the time it won’t be pretty, because it’s not a pretty world they live in. Still, some will find solace… hope. I can wish to be able to convey some positivity in all of it.
> 
> Many thanks to my marvelous Beta MercuryStardust for helping me out with this. Please check her out on [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryStardust) or [Tumblr](liz-lzaz.tumblr.com)  
> .
> 
> Don’t hesitate to let me know what you think! Here or on my [Tumblr](http://marmeladyorange.tumblr.com).
> 
>  
> 
> .

In May 2005, as Sam Winchester let out his first cry, Jessica Moore could be heard screaming as well. Oblivious to her future husband being born over a thousand miles away, she could only watch as some thugs slit her parents’ throats.

“Mommy! Daddy!” she screamed, in the hopes her voice would carry out to the busy streets of New York. But even if it did, no one ever came to help. 

The young omega was quickly gagged, blindfolded, and then thrown in the back of a van. As the vehicle started moving, Jessica felt a prick on her neck and she barely had time to spit out a heartfelt “fuck you” before losing consciousness.

The next time she opened her eyes, Jessica found herself sprawled on a strange bed wearing a satin nightgown. Her mouth was dry, pasty, and when she tried to sit up – way too fast – she just had time to turn from the bed to puke on the marble floor. And then she threw up some more as images of her dead parents exploded in her mind.

“Oh, you’re awake then.”

Jessica’s head whipped around so fast it wouldn’t have been a surprise to see it snap off. Near the ensuite door stood a blond man in a white suit, watching her. If it hadn’t been for the feral hunger in the man’s eyes and the overall scary setting, Jessica could have gone as far as finding him cute. A lot older than herself, but still cute.

“I know you just threw up there but… are you hungry? Or thirsty, maybe?”

Jessica gave a feeble nod, shivering when the stranger gave her a toothy smile. But the smile never reached his eyes.

He grabbed his phone from his pocket to flip it open. A second later he was barking orders in it, his stare never leaving Jessica. “We’ll be having dinner in my bride’s room tonight, Meg. Have two plates sent up with some of the good wine. Oh… and please have someone come and clean up… wifey made a mess.”

The man hung up, visibly satisfied. Still with that unwavering – and pretty creepy – smile on his face, he opened a low cabinet and took out a bottle of water he tossed on the bed.

“Where are my parents?” Jessica asked, barely hesitating before taking the bottle of water and twisting the cap off.

“Oh, sweetheart, your parents are dead.”

“I know that,” she admitted through gritted teeth, “but where are they?” The thought of her parents still lying in that alley made Jessica’s stomach fold again. She could stifle the urge to vomit some more with the crisp water. “And who the hell are you?”

Before the man could answer, someone knocked on the door.

“Come in,” the blond man said as he winked to Jessica.

A man wearing a grey jumpsuit pushed a bucket and mop into the room.

“How can I help, Mr Berti?” the older man asked.

Jessica choked on her own spit at the name. Mr Berti. Nicolo Berti, New York’s own Italian mob boss. The very same who had dubbed himself Lucifer for whatever stupid reason.

Without a word, the elegant man pointed to the other side of the bed. The janitor rolled his squeaky bucket towards the mess, cleaning it up in a matter of seconds. He then swiftly left the room, never speaking or even looking at Jessica.

“So I take that you’ve heard of me? Makes things easier, don’t it? No need to go through the whole getting to know one another thing.”

“What do you want from me?”

“What wouldn’t I want? You’re gorgeous, as am I. We’ll be making the most beautiful of babies, I just know it.”

“Like hell we are.”

The mafioso’s full body laugh sadly didn’t make him seem any less creepy. 

“You seem to think you’ll be given a choice, sweetheart. You won’t be surprised to know that come tomorrow morning, you won’t really exist anymore. You’re only but a shell, young Jessica… a beautiful, empty shell just waiting to be filled up.” Nicolo laughed again before adding “No pun intended.”

The feeling of dread that fell on Jessica at that moment was so heavy, she could have sworn it had materialized over her shoulders. Now that she knew what awaited her, she didn’t try stopping the tears as they fell down her face.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry. It won’t hurt one bit, I promise.”

Lucifer walked over to the bed and sat down. “Think of it this way,” he started as he grabbed her trembling hand, “be glad to be given an out with all the things I plan to do to you. Not that it will actually be you. Not really anyway.”

Shivering, Jessica tried to take back her hand but her captor held on tight. “Let me go,” she pleaded.

“I’ll let go of your hand if that’s what you want, but you can forget about seeing anything but this room ever again.” For the first time, Lucifer’s smile seemed genuine. “It’s pretty, ain’t it? Nothing but the best for my omega bride.”

“Not your bride,” the young woman said in a hiss.

“No, not on paper, you’re not. But you’re still mine. Finder’s keeper’s sort of deal, you see?”

“You kidnapped me.”

“Semantics, sweetheart. Still, within a year I guarantee you’ll have given me the first of all our beautiful nephilim babies.” The mobster’s arm circled the petrified omega’s shoulders. “I kinda hope our first born will be a boy, though. You think you can muster that?”

Adrenaline shot through Jessica’s whole body. She somehow found the strength to push Lucifer away and leaped off the bed to run towards the door. She rattled the knob and banged on the wood, screaming at the top of her lungs. Amused, Lucifer lay back on the bed, propping himself up on his elbows.

Something akin to fondness shone in his eyes as he watched Jessica open the next door and disappear in the bathroom for less than a second. She came back, running to the heavy brown curtains covering the tall windows. Her shoulders slumped when she opened them to find the room was pretty high up over the city. 

Still, she took several steps back, intended on trying to jump through the window. As her body slumped to the floor without so much of a crack on the glass, Lucifer erupted in laughter.

“Oh, sweetheart! Do you think I wouldn’t have made this room inescapable? All you’ll achieve by being so stubborn is hurt yourself.”

“Then I’ll kill myself,” the teenager muttered, obstinately keeping her eyes on the city’s bright lights.

“No, you won’t, I told you already. We’re feeding you an angel in the morning and then it’s bye-bye Jessica. I do wish I could keep you around though. You’re feisty; I like that.”

The young woman, still on the floor, took a deep breath and turned around. The stare she landed on Lucifer was a determined one, even with fear in the backdrop.

“Then keep me around. Don’t angelify me.” 

Jessica batted her eyes as she got on all fours to start crawling towards the bed. She went slowly, undulating her hips as she came forth, licking her lips under the man’s watchful eye. When she climbed back onto the bed, she held the mobster’s gaze as she grazed his leg with a trembling hand. “I can be good to you.”

After licking his own lips, Lucifer surged forward to kiss Jessica, making her yelp. When she tried to push herself back, he grabbed the back of her neck to make sure she’d stay put.

“Ow!” the alpha growled when she bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood. “So you like it rough, don’t you? That’s fine, I like that too,” Lucifer said in a low voice as he manhandled the girl so she was lying on her back. “Now let’s have some fun, shall we?” he said again as he held both her wrists with one hand while he snuck the other under her nightgown, making her cry for help.

When Jessica heard the room’s door open, she naively thought someone had come to rescue her.

“Help me, please!” she screamed again, trying to evade her tormentor’s touch.

A woman’s voice echoed in the room. “Dinner is served, Daddy.”

Lucifer groaned, letting his forehead fall onto Jessica’s. “Meg, can’t you see we’re in the middle of something here?”

“You’re the one who asked for food to be brought up here. Just doing as I’m told.”

Jessica tried in vain to see who the voice belonged too. Maybe if she could lock eyes with the other woman, she’d feel the need to help her. Maybe…

“She’s a pretty one, Daddy. I get why you wanted her. But shouldn’t you wait for the angel? What if you get her pregnant too soon?”

Letting out an annoyed breath, Lucifer rolled off his prisoner and sat up. “What do you think? We’ll abort whatever she’d be carrying. Anyway, her parents probably started her up on modulators and contraceptives the second she presented. Pretty sure I couldn’t get her pregnant even if I tried.”

For the first time, Jessica caught a glimpse of the newcomer. The tall woman with short blond hair looked too much like Lucifer for any doubts to be had; Daddy wasn’t just a nickname. No way she’d ever help Jessica escape her fate.

“You think I could play with her from time to time?”

“You’ve got a whole bunch of angels you can play with, Margaret. I’d rather keep this one for myself.”

Meg’s mouth turned into a pout as she walked towards the bed over Jessica’s side. “But they’re just so boring and unresponsive. This one looks… I don’t know… exciting! Fresh!”

“Now, honey, you only want her because you know she’s mine. But I’ll tell you what,” Lucifer said as he batted his daughter’s hand away from his omega, “Why don’t you go out and try to find yourself a new toy? And don’t forget to bring Azazel if you go.”

“I can go find a new omega on my own, Daddy.”

“Of course you can, honey. But you gotta remember what happened to your sister, don’t you?”

Meg rolled her eyes and huffed before stomping towards the door. “Lilith was an idiot, Dad. I’m not.”

“You know she wasn’t, she was just unlucky.” When he felt Jessica trying to move away from him, Lucifer rolled his body back on top of hers, prompting a new set of cries. “Now get the hell out, I’d like to finish what I started.”

 

~ • ~

 

The next time Jessica woke up, she knew something was wrong. Not that anything had been right when she lost consciousness. Yet, it was vastly different.

She could hear the inner workings of her own body, just like she would while immersed in water. And even though she tried, she couldn’t open her eyes. All that surrounded her was darkness.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” she heard Lucifer say, his voice weirdly muted. “Leliel, baby, I know you’re not sleeping.”

Jessica sucked in a breath, or at least she thought she did, at the obvious angelic name. So she had been invested with an angel after all. When her eyes finally opened, it felt like watching television through the wrong prescription glasses.

“Help!” Jessica tried to scream. She felt the word echo in her own mind but she knew for a fact it hadn’t passed her lips. Were they even hers anymore?

 _“Nobody can hear you, I’m sorry,”_ Jessica heard, or felt; It was hard to determine. _“You may want to get back to sleep. Nicolo is about to ravage your body again.”_

As if on cue, the blond mafioso appeared in front of Jessica, still with the same ravenous smile on his lips. She tried to look away, without success. She was trapped, forced to witness her own torture and unable to do a single thing about it.

 _“I can’t look away or else he will strike us again,”_ Leliel explained, feeling Jessica’s dread. _“I’m urging you to go back to sleep. Please.”_

_“How long have you been here?”_

_“Three days. I honestly hoped that you’d never wake up.”_

As she conversed with the angel, Jessica couldn’t look away as the mobster writhed on top of her. And even though all her senses were dulled out, she could still feel him as he used her body again. All she wanted to do was scream but couldn’t, forced to feel, hear, and see her flesh being abused.

 

~ • ~

 

It didn’t take long for Leliel to become pregnant. As soon as all contraceptives were flushed from Jessica’s nineteen year-old body, it was extremely fertile. To Lucifer’s utter delight, of course.

But if both Leliel and Jessica were hoping their tormentor would leave them alone once pregnant, they soon found out it wouldn’t be the case.

He kept seeking them throughout the whole pregnancy, even after their belly button had popped out. At that point in time, Leliel had stopped trying to fight him off and while Lucifer would find his pleasure, the angel would do their very best to shield Jessica from the trauma. Without much success, most of the times.

 _“Tell me about your childhood,”_ Leliel would ask in an attempt to occupy their vessel’s mind. And even though Leliel could just dig around to find the answers, they kept prompting Jessica to speak; _“Tell me about your parents. What’s the best book you’ve ever read? Where were you born?”_

Eventually, there were no more questions to be asked. In the middle of their second pregnancy, Leliel had to go back to the first questions they’d asked.

 _“Leliel… I told you all this stuff already,”_ Jessica said, trying to ignore Lucifer pounding them into the mattress again. _“I know what you’re trying to do, but it’s not working. I still can see and feel everything. I’m trapped in my own personal hell… we both are.”_

As it would often happen, a wave of relief washed through Jessica’s body; Leliel’s version of a tender hug. _“I’m so sorry, Jessica. You shouldn’t have to endure this.”_  

_“I’m the one who’s sorry, Leliel. It is my kind who’s made you prisoner. Humans are despicable.”_

A humourless laugh resonated in their shared body. _“If only it was so simple. Angels aren’t much better, I assure you.”_

 _“How do you mean?”_ Jessica asked, only to be met with silence. _“Leliel, why would you say that?”_ she insisted only to feel another hug ripple between the both of them. 

Leliel would never answer Jessica’s question and instead, started telling the story of the universe from its very beginning.

 

~ • ~

 

_“Jessica?”_

_“Yes, Leliel?”_

_“Do you know what today is?”_

Jessica shrugged her metaphorical shoulders as sole answer. Over the years, both entities had found ways to communicate without the use of words; sensory sparks acting as body language.

_“Five years ago, I was cast into your body.”_

_“In other words, I’ve been dead for five years.”_

_“Nicolo says he has special plans for us.”_

Leliel would always refuse to call the mobster by his chosen name. Lucifer, the archangel, may have been cast out of Heaven thousands of years ago, he was still part of the family.

_“Whatever he has in mind can’t be worse than anything else he’s done so far.”_

An unexpected ripple of emotions ran through their shared body, startling Jessica. No, that couldn’t be right.

_“Leliel?”_

_“Yes, Jessica?”_

_“Do you… do you love him?”_

_“Of course not. Why do you ask?”_

_“I can feel your anticipation. You like what he does to us?”_

_“I find the human body disloyal, to say the least. However scared or wrathful I may be, our flesh still craves for release. So, knowing that it’s coming…”_

Understanding washed over their shared vessel. Then arose another feeling resembling empathy.

_“I wish I could trade places with you sometimes, bring you some sort of relief.”_

_“I would never agree, Jessica. It would be against all our Father’s wishes. He asked that we love humans above all else and if I have to endure pain so you wouldn’t have to, then so be it.”_

_“If God really expects you to go through all of this, then he’s no better than Nicolo.”_

_“Please don’t blaspheme. You don’t have the right to dispute His ways, nor do I.”_

 

~ • ~

 

Overtime, Jessica’s soul and Leliel’s grace were so in tune with one another that they came to feel like a single entity. Words had become superfluous, their conversations often reduced to nothing more than electric impulses.

Everything from pain to desire, from hope to sorrow, they shared it all with the same intensity. Which meant Jessica felt a little more of the outside world while Leliel got to feel a little less.

Their tortures came to a screeching halt when Lucifer died right on top of them after some twenty years and fourteen kids. If both Leliel and Jess had hoped their tormentor – who kept getting older, unlike them – would work himself up into a heart attack, his demise was much more violent.

It took a bullet shot in the back of his head, drenching the omega in blood and brain matter as it exited through the front. All they could do was scream, the mobster’s dick still painfully hard inside them as he bled out all over their face.

“Did I get you?” they heard a man say but it only made them scream louder when they caught the scent of an unknown alpha.

“Tracy! Got a live one here!” they heard him yell as Lucifer’s body started moving again. Leliel screamed louder, not because they thought Lucifer was still alive but because his knot was threatening to rip their insides. “Shit,” they heard the man mutter right when yet another scream echoed in the room.

Jessica and Leliel recognized Meg’s voice and couldn’t decide if they were glad or not to have someone they knew come into play, however cruel she had been. Another gunshot resonated and Meg’s cries stopped. They realized she had been shot when when they heard her body thump on the floor.

“Jesus, Martin! Don’t leave this fucker there, he’s bleeding all over her,” a new voice said, a female one.

“What do you think, Trace? I tried to pull him off but I think he’s stuck inside.”

“Fuck! What now? It’s not like we can wait for him to deflate, can we?”

“Don’t think he would, not now that he’s dead.”

As Leliel let out another scream, a young female beta crouched next to the bed. “Hold on, sweetie, we’ll get you out of this mess. What’s your name?” she asked, wiping off most of the blood and gore from the omega’s face.

“Leliel and Jessica,” the angel answered, bristled by the touch.

“All right, Leliel. I take you’re in contact with your host?”

“I am… please take Nicolo off of us. Please,” Leliel pleaded, bursting into tears again.

“We will, I promise. But it’s not gonna be easy… we just might have to… hmm… cut his dick off.”

“He deserves as much,” Martin groused. More gunshots were heard from outside the room. “Can you take care of the girl, Trace? I’ll check out the rest of the floor.”

“I got it,” she responded, still crouched next to the bed. She lifted a big knife, showing the serrated edge to the omega. “Now, sweetie, I’ll have to turn you both to the side and then you gotta stay very still, all right?”

With their eyes on the blade, Leliel gave a shaky nod.

“All right… on three… One, two, three!”

As Tracy rolled them to the side, a spark of pleasure ran up the omega’s spine, making Leliel mewl through their tears.

“Shit… did I hurt you?”

“No… I… just get him out, please.”

 _“Close our eyes, Leliel… I don’t wanna see this,”_ Jessica urged the angel, who obeyed. Sadly, it only heightened every other sensations; the mineral scent of Lucifer’s blood, the rocking of their bodies as Tracy sawed him off, his knot still sending sparks of pleasure to their insides.

Fortunately, the dead alpha’s body soon was pushed away while his dick quickly deflated, blood pouring out onto the bed. The second it slid out of the omega’s body, it prompted yet another fit of sobs.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Tracy said in a soothing voice as she landed a tentative hand on Leliel’s arm. Unsurprisingly, the omega yelped and jumped back.

“I’m not gonna hurt you but you’re gonna need my help to get out of here,” Tracy said as she backed away. “We’ll wait here until I get the clear that we can leave. Wanna try walking a bit, see if all’s in order?”

“We’re no invalid,” Leliel growled. “What we’d like is to wash ourself, if we may.”

_“Leliel, as soon as she turns her back, we run!”_

“Just a quick cleanup, okay? As soon as I get the word, we gotta run out,” Tracy said as she kept a watchful eye on the naked omega staggering to the bathroom. At the same moment, Martin reappeared at the door, making Leliel cower in fear.

The alpha made sure to stay back and kept his eyes on his friend. “Trace, we’re clear and ready to burn this shit hole. Bring the girl down, they’re waiting for us.”

“Give us a minute, we’re right behind you,” the brunette said as the omega finally got in the bathroom. “She just needs to wash up a bit.”

Martin nodded, understanding. “Quickly, then.”

“So you heard Martin, right?” Tracy said through the door after the man had left. “Do you have some clothes to wear?”

“We do… there are clean nightgowns in the cabinet near the window, if you wouldn’t mind fetching us one.”

Tracy knew she should have kept an eye on the bathroom, but she didn’t. Which meant Leliel could open the door, ever so softly, and run out into the hall unnoticed. They ran around a bit, unsure of where to go until Jessica spotted the stairwell door.

They had run down about a dozen floors when they lost their footing, causing them to tumble down to the next floor. Pain shot through their whole body as it hit stair after stair, one arm breaking and an ankle twisting.

“Down here,” they heard Tracy say. “Leliel, please stay put, we’re coming,” she then called out.

 _“She’s gonna get us. I’d rather die than get caught again. Please, Leliel… run!”_ Jessica pleaded.

And even though they wanted to run just as much as Jessica, all Leliel could do was hobble on one foot while barely holding on to the rail. It didn’t take long for Tracy to catch up.

“Leliel, listen to me. You’re safe, we’re not here to hurt you, I swear,” she said, approaching slowly as she held out one of their nightgowns and a pair of socks. “That’s what we do. We rescue omegas and angels. Even nephilims kids when we find them.”

“Why?” Leliel said, also voicing Jessica’s own questioning.

“Because this shit’s all wrong, that’s why. There are people all over the world doing the very same thing we do.”

“How come it took so long for you to come?” Leliel then said, the anger their own now. “Jessica was captured twenty years ago. How come you didn’t rescue us before?”

“We didn’t know,” Tracy only said, still holding out the white garments. “But we’re here now and we gotta go. Please put this on and I’ll help you get to the elevator.”

 

~ • ~

 

When Leliel got out of the van along with four other omegas, it was to be led into a motel room. All they had the time to see before getting in were its decrepit sign and a highway somewhere in the distance. Dread overcame them as it became clear that this place sat pretty far from any civilization.

Inside the room another beta, male this time, waited for them. He smiled as he motioned to the beds.

“I’m sorry if this is a bizarre setting, but it’s the closest place we could find that’d be discreet enough for our operations. Please take a seat.”

The omegas obeyed, choosing to sit on the same bed, all huddled together like sheep facing a wolf.

“My name is Dr. Robert. I’m here to make sure you’re all doing okay and of course help you if you’re not,” he said as he snapped latex gloves onto his hands. “I’ll start with the pregnant ones. You, young man, what’s your name?” he said, addressing a fresh-faced teenager with a protruding belly.

“Samandriel.”

“Samandriel, please come and sit closer. Unless you’d rather we have some privacy?”

The young omega shrugged as he sat on the other bed. “Privacy isn’t something I’ve ever known. I don’t mind my siblings’ presence.”

“Very well. Please take off your gown.”

Leliel and Jessica’s turn came second to last. They sat near the doctor after he helped them take off their gown.

“I notice that you’re not in heat. You still had intercourse?”

“It’s not like we had a choice in the matter,” Leliel said, looking at anything but the man softly checking on their broken arm.

“No, I imagine you didn’t. I’m sorry to hear that,” he said, just like he said to the others before them. “If you’re lucky, he won’t have gotten you pregnant.”

“We’d appreciate that.”

“May I ask how many you’ve had?”

“Fourteen… Should have been fifteen but we lost the last one.”

Dr. Robert nodded, a grave expression on his face. He had noticed fresh scars on the omega’s skin, which looked a lot like slashes from a leather strap. He could only imagine how a man as cruel as Lucifer would have reacted to find the omega hadn’t been able to bring his child to term.

After the doctor mended her arm and ankle as nicely as he could, Leliel was free to join the others on the bed as the last of the omegas went to get examined. Another hour later, several pizzas were brought into the room along with a choice of soft drinks and bottled water.

While the omegas ate, the doctor stayed with them to share their meal, enjoining them to ask all the questions they might be having. They mostly stayed quiet, still in shock.

Eventually, the omegas were given new clothes – plain cotton underwear, tees, and pants – before being sent to take a shower. Leliel, upon Jessica’s request, insisted that the others go first seeing as they looked a whole lot dirtier.

 _“I don’t think they were so nicely treated,”_ Jessica explained. _“Ariel said they were kept in cages.”_

_“I know. It seems that being Nicolo’s favorite gave us some advantages after all.”_

_“Material advantages, maybe. But from what they’ve been saying, they were lucky enough to mostly be left alone once pregnant.”_

_“Yeah… That would have been nice.”_

 

~ • ~

 

It took three days for the omegas to finally learn what would become of them. The young woman that had freed Leliel from Lucifer’s embrace came into the room with a man they had never seen before. Although his scent was muted, they still could tell the older man was an alpha.

“Hi, the name’s Rufus Turner,” the man said in a low voice. Not one omega answered even though they all kept their stare on him, expectant. “I’m a friend of these guys here and my job is to bring you back home, or wherever you wish to go. You get me?”

A couple of them nodded, prompting Rufus to continue. “So why don’t you guys tell me where you’re from? Are you all from here in America?”

This time, everyone nodded. “Perfect. You, sweetheart, why don’t you tell me where it is you wanna go?”

Leliel shivered at the petname. “Never call us sweetheart! Please use Leliel or Jessica.”

“I’m sorry… so Leliel, tell me, where is Jessica from?”

 _“Don’t tell him a thing,”_ Jessica warned, but the angel didn’t listen.

“Jessica was born in Kansas City, but she moved to New York with her parents at twelve years old.”

_“Shut up!”_

Rufus nodded, smiling. ”How long since she’s been taken? You think her parents– ”

“They were both killed when Nicolo abducted her twenty years ago. She’s all alone.”

_“I have you.”_

_“That’s hardly enough, Jessica. This man wishes to help, so let’s let him.”_

_“After all these years, how can you be so naive? When did you ever meet a nice human?”_

_“I’ve met you. And our rescuers seem decent enough.”_

Oblivious to the omega’s inward words exchange, Rufus kept asking questions. “So you think you’ll wanna go back to New York?” to which Leliel shook their head, eyes wide in horror.

“That’s okay, you don’t have to. There’s a bunch of groups scattered around the States, rebels like us. If you don’t have a home to go to, some of them probably able to offer you some shelter. On the top of my head, I can think of one in Iowa, near Des Moines. Or if you like to surf, there’s these guys in California, near Cambria, but… they’re too much like a commune for my taste. Like legit hippies from the 1970s, if you like that sort of stuff. I myself got somewhere to lay my head in Kansas, about an hour out of Kansas City. Pretty sure we’d have room for you there.”

Rufus then turned to address the other omegas.

“That goes for all of you, of course. Nobody’s getting left behind.”

When Rufus left the rundown motel later that afternoon, it was with three omegas piled up in the back of his van. It took two days to bring Muriel and Samandriel back to their vessels’ respective families in Nevada and Utah. It took another day for Rufus to park the van in an underground garage.

“Home sweet home,” he announced, cutting off the engine. At the same moment, the elevator door slid open to let a blond woman out. She smiled as she walked up to the van to open Leliel’s door.

Some sort of relief washed over them as they recognized soft omega effluves.

“Hello, Leliel. My name is Mary Winchester, welcome to the Bunker.”

 

~ • ~

 

_“I don’t want you to leave, Leliel. You’re all I got left.”_

_“I’d rather stay with you, you know that. But this is your body and you deserve to use it in full. You have a second chance at a normal life.”_

_“We’ve been together for longer than we haven’t. Well, for me anyway. I don’t think I could survive without you.”_

_“Not only will you survive, but you will truly live. You’re still young… or at least you body is. You could fall in love, have your own children…”_

A somewhat amused huff rippled through their body. _“That’s never happening, Leliel. Not falling in love and certainly not getting pregnant ever again. I’d rather die.”_

Electric impulses ran through their veins; psychic comfort.

_“Then you might understand how I, too, have had enough. I know what getting evicted means for me, but I’m at peace with that. I’ve been for a long time.”_

Sparks flickered under their skin, burning like fresh tears on a cheek.

Leliel turned her attention to Mary who had been patiently waiting for the angel’s decision.

“I choose to leave, Mary. I’m giving Jessica have her life back.”

“From the look on your face, I’d say she’s not too happy about that?”

“She’s not, but it’s the right thing to do. She’ll come to understand and accept it.”

_“Like hell I will!”_

Jessica felt their mouth turn into a smile. “Can you do this now? The sooner, the better.”

A sympathetic smile curled Mary’s own lips as she nodded, opening the leather-bound notebook on her lap. She quickly found the appropriate page then grabbed Leliel’s hand in hers. As she spoke the freeing words, Jessica kept trying to change the angel’s mind.

 _“Please, Leliel, make her stop. You can’t leave me here with all those strangers.”_ Jessica sent out a wave of disapproval when Leliel ignored her plea. _“I’ll kill myself, I swear I will. Then we can be together again.”_

This time, Leliel acknowledged the young woman. _“Jessica, even if you kill yourself we won’t be together again. I’m not sure where angels go when they die, but I know it’s not Heaven. Many of us believe we go just turn into stardust or solar winds.”_

“ _Then stay. I don’t mind not being at the wheel, just…_ Leliel!”

This time, when Jessica screamed the angel’s name, it actually passed her lips. “Leliel?” she said again, this time in a low trembling voice.

“Leliel’s gone, sweetie. You are yourself again,” Mary said before gingerly wrapping her arms around the sobbing omega.

“I’m all alone… empty,” Jessica managed to say through her tears as she slumped into Mary’s embrace. 

“Shhh. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

And, well… Mary Winchester turned out to be right. To some extent anyway.

Something she made sure to remind the omega on the day she married Sam Winchester some years later.

 

 

 

~ Fin ~

 


End file.
